


Mirror On The Wall

by Galexyi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/pseuds/Galexyi
Summary: It appeared in a box wrapped in satin ribbons of white. Overnight, the box seemingly came out of thin air and found a place on his bedside table.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 18





	Mirror On The Wall

In the territory of the fairies, myths and magic coexisted hand-in-hand. Incredible tales were spread by word of mouth from the old to the young, eternalised as tales as old as time.

One of the most famous myths tells the story of a magical mirror.

Enclosed within an elegant frame of gold, the mirror looks no different from any other ordinary mirror. If someone looked into the mirror, they would merely see their reflection staring up at them.

The real magic lies in the occupant of the mirror. Within the mirror resides an all-knowing spirit that answers to one question with all honesty and no deceit.

“Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who’s the fairest of them all?”

Only the vain sought out this incredible treasure, seeking affirmation for themselves only to be crushed when another’s figure emerged in the mirror.

* * *

Felix first heard the myth of the magic mirror when he was five. To say he became obsessed with the myth was an understatement. The young fairy prince often went about the royal palace, seeking out every single mirror in every corner of every room in the palace. Standing in front of the mirrors, he would ask that one question and stare into the depths of his own reflection, waiting for a response of any kind.

Of course, he never got one.

As he grew up and grew out of his childlike innocence, he stopped seeking out the magic mirror.

But as people often said, one often finds something when they stop looking for it.

* * *

It appeared in a box wrapped in satin ribbons of white. Overnight, the box seemingly came out of thin air and found a place on his bedside table. Felix didn't think too much of it at first, having assumed that it was just yet another courting gift from one of his many admirers.

He didn’t have time to open it right away and left it as it is, rushing off to attend to his daily duties. After fulfilling his duties for the day, he returned to his room and noticing the box, started untying the satin bow.

After pulling away the silken cloth that covered it, Felix could see himself reflected in the glossy surface of an ornate mirror. Small jewels were encrusted around the golden frame of the mirror, sparkling as they met the sunlight.

Felix wrapped his hand around the handle of the mirror, pulling it out from the box. Turning the mirror around to examine it, he noticed words etched on its back.

Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who’s the fairest of them all?

Felix immediately recognised the mirror for what it was.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he examined the mirror and the box it came in, hoping to find a clue as to the person who had sent him such a valuable object. The box turned out to be just a regular box, yielding no information as to its sender.

Felix turned the mirror over and over in his hands, alternating between glancing down at his own reflection and reading the words etched on the back. Was this really the magic mirror or just an imitation? If it really was the magic mirror, who would have sent it to him and why would they do something like that?

After hours of staring at the object within his hands, Felix came to an understanding that the only way to get the answers would be by trying it out for himself.

He gazed at his reflection in the mirror. His dark eyes stared back at him, wide with excitement.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who’s the fairest of them all?” His voice came out as a mere whisper.

Felix waited, anticipation and dread curling in the pits of his abdomen. Was something going to happen? What would happen? What if nothing happened? What if this was just an imitation of the real magical mirror and he was just setting himself up for disappointment?

At first, Felix thought that his overeager mind had come up with an illusion to evade disappointment. But he soon realised that the mist gathering on the surface of the mirror was not a delusion.

The mirror started glowing faintly and the mist began to disperse and fade. A figure appeared in the mirror.

Blonde wisps of hair shone golden under the bright rays of sunlight, loosely held together by a white satin ribbon. Felix wondered at the loneliness within the unknown male’s lovely dark eyes, letting his gaze trace over the male’s perfect features and linger on plump crimson lips.

The mirror glowed again and the image started fading from the mirror.

“No, wait!” Felix cried out, reaching out his hand towards the mirror to do something, anything to stop the image from disappearing.

His fingers met his own reflection in the mirror. Felix fell, knees crashing hard against the carpeted floor of his room. The mirror followed him, sliding onto the ground in front of him.

Felix barely recognised his reflection, the heartbroken and despairing look on his features a complete stranger to him.

* * *

Tales as old as time never stay the same.

The hands of time twist and reshape myths, creating new forms for tales to be told to children as bedtime stories. Dreams should remain sweet and be filled with hope and as such, myths needed to be magical.

The difference between magical and cursed isn’t all that great.

Enclosed within an elegant frame of gold, the cursed mirror looks no different from any other ordinary mirror. People have lived all their lives with the cursed mirror within their possession, free from the curse simply because of their ignorance towards the popular myth that came with it.

Within the mirror resides an evil curse that is activated by a unique incantation.

“Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who’s the fairest of them all?”

The figure of the most beautiful person in the world will be revealed for a single minute, trapping all those who see him under the deepest spell of love.

And when that minute ends, the curse had already fulfilled its duty.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galexyii)


End file.
